


Peaches' Prompt Collection

by StrangePeaches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Prompts List, StrangePeaches prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangePeaches/pseuds/StrangePeaches
Summary: I need a place to house all the prompts I find and would like to eventually write, so please feel free to skip this over or even browse if you're looking for some inspiration too. If you happen to have any suggestions you can drop them in the comments section





	Peaches' Prompt Collection

**Meet cutes:**  
\- You had an assigned seat next to them at a wedding for a mutual friend.  
\- They caught you when you slipped on ice and nearly fell over.  
\- Both of you wore the same ugly Christmas sweater to a party.  
\- You both go to the counter, having the same type of coffee called for pick-up.  
\- They see your ice cream drop to the ground and buy you a new one.  
\- You walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room as you thought.  
\- Sharing an umbrella at a bus stop as it snows.  
\- They ask you to pretend to be their date at a bar to prevent an ex from talking to them.  
\- You throw a snowball at a friend but miss and hit them instead.  
\- You fix your hair in the reflection of a window to see them smiling at you through it.  
\- You get scared by them in a corn maze and lash out and hit them, quickly followed by apologies.  
\- Texting the incorrect number but continuing the conversation.

**Cliché prompts:**  
\- I’m dying and I’m confessing my love for you  
\- Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap  
\- Jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted  
\- There’s only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling  
\- You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted  
\- Secret relationship  
\- Drunkenly confessing feelings  
\- “I think I’m in love with you.”  
\- You’re leaving for something dangerous and I can’t help but kiss you  
\- Friends with benefits and both people catching feelings  
\- Overhearing they have feelings for you  
\- Taking care of the other when sick or injured  
\- Argument leading to kissing/sex  
\- “I’ve been in love with you for years.”  
\- I called you at 2am because I need you  
\- You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out

\--------

**"Fluff":**  


  * “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”
  * “Okay, where are all my sweaters?”
  * “Oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?”
  * “You owe me a kiss.”
  * “You’re not very intimidating.”
  * “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.”
  * “I’m going to marry you one day.”
  * “Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole day?”
  * “So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialled me to tell me you love me?”



**"Angst":**  


  * “Why don’t you just go?”
  * “No, it’s not like that.”
  * “Don’t lie to me.”
  * “Why do you keep bringing it up?”
  * “What about us?”
  * “Don’t say that.”
  * “Do you even care?”
  * “Let go of me.”
  * “They’ll have to go through me to get to you.”
  * “You’re not worth it.”
  * “You can’t die on me!”
  * “I’m not good for you.”
  * “I can’t let myself fall for you again.”
  * “I know you’ve moved on, but I’m still in love with you.”
  * “I wish I could forgive you. But I can’t.”
  * “Don’t come near me ever again.”
  * “Forgiving you was a mistake.”
  * “Wait! I didn’t mean that!”
  * “Please let me fix this.”
  * “I thought we promised never to keep secrets from each other.”



**"Smut":**  


  * “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”
  * “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”
  * “You’re not going out in that outfit.”
  * “You’re more than just a one night stand.”
  * “Like what you see?”
  * “Try to stay quiet.”
  * “We’re in public, you know.”
  * “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”
  * “Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks.”
  * “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.”
  * “Stop teasing me so much..”
  * “You’re in trouble now.”
  * “Take off your clothes.”
  * “First one to make a noise loses.”
  * “Behave.”
  * “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”
  * “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”
  * “You taste like fucking candy.”
  * “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”
  * “You make a sound and its game over.”
  * “Just let me finish this/this level and I swear I'll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”
  * “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.”
  * “Were you just masturbating?” “U-uh..no, I was just..” “Want some help?”
  * “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”
  * “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”
  * “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”
  * “You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.” “Who said it had to be on the bed?”
  * “We’re…just friends.” “Friends don’t do this kind of shit!”
  * “How quickly can you cum?”
  * “Goddamnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it's that ice cream cone.”
  * “If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”



**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a personal list of prompts I'd like to eventually fulfil for various ships. Comments are open if you happen to have suggestions, otherwise, feel free to browse for inspiration too. Collected from all over the internet and various prompts lists


End file.
